


Pharah's Invitation

by staraeryn



Series: Overwatch Trio [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Mentioned polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staraeryn/pseuds/staraeryn
Summary: Angela's working late so Fareeha invites Brigitte over.g!p Pharah/g!p Brigitte
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Brigitte Lindholm
Series: Overwatch Trio [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815586
Comments: 26
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

The workshop was cluttered, half finished projects laying on the tables around her. Brigitte was at home in the chaos, bouncing between projects, grabbing tools and mumbling to herself as she worked on. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the door opening. 

"Hiya, love!" a British voice said. Brig looked up, startled to see Lena standing in front of her. 

"Oh, hi! Didn't see you come in!" Brig said, putting her tools down. "What can I do for you?" 

"Pistol's jamming again," Lena stated, laying her weapon on the table. Brigitte cleared a spot for it on the workbench, shoving piles of clutter to the side and then got to work taking the pistol apart. 

"Thought replacing the barrel would fix it," Brigitte muttered. "Might have to oil it again, then - "

"So Fareeha told me about your arrangement!" Lena interrupted cheerfully. Brig stopped in her tracks and blushed bright red, looking at the annoying Brit. Leaning across the worktable, Lena whispered conspiratorially. 

"She really has a thing for you, ya know. Couldn't stop gushing about how perfect you were with her and Angela. Haven't seen her this happy in a long time." 

Brigitte was left absolutely speechless at the confession. She had no idea what to say. She looked up to see Lena looking at her expectantly, raising her eyebrows. 

"Uhm, thanks, I guess?" she stuttered. "I mean, yeah, we've had a bit of a thing lately - " 

"Bit of a thing? Just a bit?" Lena laughed loudly, cutting her off. "Sleeping with her and her girlfriend a few nights in a row is just a bit of a thing, yeah." 

Completely embarrassed, Brigitte turned her full attention to the pistol in front of her, going through the motions of taking it apart and cleaning it. Lena reached over and put her hand over Brig's. 

"Sorry, love, didn't mean to bother you there. She was happy about it and I thought I'd let you know, is all." 

Brigitte took a deep breath and brushed her hair out of her face. "I'm happy about it too, being completely honest," Brigitte confided. "Her and Angela are so sweet with me, and it really is the perfect situation." Lena arched her eyebrows at that. 

"How so?"

"I don't really have time, or even want to get exclusive with someone right now. There's no pressure with Fareeha and Angela, we can hang out and it gives me an outlet for my needs." Brig said, and then looked up to see Lena's smirk. She blushed bright red, again, and turned her eyes down to focus on the pistol. 

"Sounds perfect," Lena said. "She's skilled, I know from experience."

"You - you've been together too?" Brig was surprised that she felt a pang of jealousy. 

"Long time ago, don't worry, and not with Angela. Before Emily and I got together - she doesn't like me with anyone else," Lena said, then leaned across the table again to whisper. "I will say Fareeha loves it up the bum. Giving and receiving. Drives her crazy." 

Brigitte had to stifle a surprised moan. She looked down and tried to completely focus on taking Lena's pistol apart, but she had to admit the mere thought of anal sex shot a pang of pleasure to her core. She had never tried it before - either way - and considering it was exciting.

Lena interrupted her thoughts. "Right, looks good to me!" Lena said, taking the half-disassembled pistol from Brig.

"I haven't done anything yet!" 

"Oh, there's no issue with it! Was working fine before I came in. Cheers, love!" Lena saluted her, then turned around and left quickly. 

Brigitte was left standing in her workshop in a daze. She picked up the nearest partially-finished mechanism, looked at it for a moment, then set it down. She was too distracted to finish anything, not with Lena's words echoing in her mind. 

****

Later that night, Brigitte emerged from the shower, scrubbing all the day's grease and sweat off her. She checked her phone as she dried off, and saw one new message. 

Fareeha: Come over tonight? Angela's gone until tomorrow

Brig's heart leapt in her chest as she read the text. It wasn't entirely unexpected, considering what they had done recently, but she was undeniably excited to spend time with Fareeha - especially after her conversation with Lena. She tapped out her response.   
Brigitte: Of course! I'll be over in 15

She busied herself with getting ready when her phone buzzed. 

Fareeha: Bring stuff to stay the night ;)

****

Her heart was pounding as she knocked on the door to Fareeha and Angela's quarters. No matter how many times she did this, she figured she would always have an edge of nervousness. 

Fareeha answered the door, greeting her and ushering her in. Brigitte instantly smelled food cooking, figuring it was Egyptian. 

"Food still has a few minutes," Fareeha said, sitting on the couch. Brigitte joined her, sitting close and leaning on her shoulder. Fareeha wrapped her arm around and pulled her tight, planting a kiss to the top of her head. "You just showered." 

"Mmm, yeah. Just got out when I saw your message." 

"Too bad, I was hoping I could help you clean." 

"Still have time to get dirty tonight," Brigitte breathed, and adjusted her position to swing one leg to straddle Fareeha. She pressed their foreheads together and breathed against her mouth, millimeters from each other. Brigitte pressed a quick peck to her lips, and when Fareeha pressed forward to deepen the kiss Brig pulled her face away. "Later," she murmured. 

"I've been waiting all week!" Fareeha protested. 

"Then you can wait another few minutes," Brigitte giggled. Looking at Fareeha's face she saw the lust and frustration within. She knew she would pay for that statement later, and it made her heart beat faster with anticipation. 

The two women enjoyed a lovely meal cooked by Fareeha and spent a while chatting over dinner. Brigitte was struck by how lovely Fareeha was - she was a great host, and it didn't hurt that her cooking was amazing. She often found herself lost in a trance, staring at Fareeha's beauty. 

Brigitte was putting her dish in the sink when Fareeha wrapped her arms around her from behind. "Thank you for coming over," she whispered in her ear. 

"Thanks for having me," Brigitte said, shuddering as Fareeha pressed open mouth kisses to her neck. 

"Can I ask you a question?" Fareeha flipped Brig around so they were facing each other, hands resting on waists. 

"Of course!" 

"Is there anything you want to try? Sexually, I mean." 

Brig felt her face blush and her mind went blank. "Uhm - " she breathed. She suddenly lost all concentration. Fareeha looked amazing like this, centimeters from her and beautiful eyes meeting hers. 

"Anything at all. I won't judge," Fareeha said. 

Brigitte recalled her conversation with Lena earlier that day. She bit her bottom lip. "I'd like to try anal," she said softly. 

"Top or bottom?"

Brigitte's breath hitched immediately on hearing her casual tone. "Either way. I've never tried it before." 

A wide smile spread across Fareeha's face, and she held Brigitte tighter. "I'll finish the dishes. Go freshen up in the bedroom." 

Butterflies rose in Brig's stomach as she hurried down the hall, into the master bedroom. She used the bathroom and brushed her teeth quickly to get the food taste out of her mouth, then laid down on her back on the bed. She barely had time to ponder whether she should take her clothes off, before Fareeha came in the bedroom door and pounced on her. 

Strong thighs straddled her as Fareeha leaned down to take her mouth in a hungry kiss. Their lips met in a passionate union, pressing mouths together, and Brigitte eagerly opened her mouth when Fareeha swiped her tongue against her. She sucked and moaned against the tongue in her mouth. Fareeha grabbed the hem of Brigitte's shirt and tugged it up to paw at firm breasts, not breaking the kiss, and Brigitte shuddered in pleasure as her nipple was pinched between thumb and forefinger. The two women moaned together, both lost in lust and love.

Fareeha seemingly reluctantly broke the kiss, and sat up straddling Brig. "Take your clothes off," she murmured. Brigitte hurried to comply, slipping her top and bra off while Fareeha helped to unbutton Brig's jeans and pulled her pants and underwear down her legs. Her erect cock sprang free and rested against her abdomen.

Brigitte felt a brief moment of shame at being completely nude next to her lover, until Fareeha shrugged her own shirt off and bent over to take her pants off, leaving her in a sports bra and boyshorts with a distinct bulge in them. "Lay on your stomach," Fareeha said. Brig rolled over onto her stomach, and Fareeha grabbed her hips to lift them up, sliding a small pillow under Brig's torso to raise her ass in the air slightly. 

This position made her feel exposed and vulnerable, her ass on display for her lover, her erection dangling against the pillow. She heard Fareeha rummage around in a bedside drawer, before uncapping it and pouring cool oil over her back. She shivered at the touch as Fareeha settled against her to straddle her thighs, strong hands rubbing oil into her back. "I need you relaxed," Fareeha purred. 

"Keep doing that, it's working," Brig moaned. Her shoulders were massaged by Fareeha's skilled hands, rubbing and kneading her strong back. She relaxed into the touch, enjoying the feeling of the week's stress and tension being smoothed out by her lover. 

Fareeha moved lower, making sure to rub every muscle in Brigitte's back as she worked. She reached Brig's ass and roughly kneaded the firm flesh under her fingers, enjoying the sensation of Brig flexing against her. She leaned forward to settle her front against Brig's back and whispered in her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"So good," Brig panted. "Amazing." 

"Do you feel comfortable bottoming first?" 

It took Brigitte a moment to decipher exactly what she was asking, and she let out a moan when she figured it out. "God, yes, please," she panted. 

Fareeha answered that by sliding off of Brig, grabbing a bottle of lube and changing her position on the bed to lay on her front behind Brig, her face between Brig's legs. Centimeters from her face was Brig's cock, stiff with arousal, and she could see a glimpse of Brig's tight hole between her cheeks. Fareeha drizzled lube between the cheeks, spreading it around with one finger and gently rubbing it in. Her partner's moans encouraged her motions, prodding at the tight hole before slipping her finger in.

Brigitte groaned at that, and involuntary and guttural noise. Her ass clenched around the intrusion, seeming to suck it in deeper. It was a foreign sensation but not one that was entirely unpleasant. Fareeha held her finger there for a minute, letting the muscles acclimate to the feeling, before she slid her finger in and out. Fareeha gently worked her finger for a minute, before she found the spot she was looking for, and curled her finger hard against the stiff muscle. 

Brigitte saw stars in her eyes. She gripped the sheets tightly in her fists, groaning and pressing her hips back, striving for more friction. Her cock twitched and leaked against the pillow. "Holy shit," she mumbled. "Fuck, Fareeha." She was filled with aching bliss under her lover's touch, and her cock felt like it was going to explode. "Fareeha," Brig panted. "I want to take you." 

Fareeha smiled and flipped Brigitte over, moving the pillow to rest under the small of her back. Brig was filled with anticipation as Fareeha towered over her, smoothing shedding her sports bra and pulling her boyshorts off to reveal her rock solid length. She smiled up at Fareeha, gazing at the toned muscles of her abdomen and the perfect swell of her breasts, and shuddered with the knowledge that this woman was about to take her. 

Fareeha unwrapped a condom from the bedside table and smoothly slid it onto herself as Brigitte grabbed the bottle of lube from the bedside. She poured some into her hand and reached down to spread it along Fareeha's cock, enjoying the reaction she got as she stroked. "God, Brig," she rasped. "I'm so hard for you." Brig smiled widely and relaxed back into the bed, raising her legs in the air to bring her knees to her chest, exposing herself to her lover. 

Leaning forward, Fareeha gripped her length with one hand and guided the tip to Brig's tight hole. She looked up, making eye contact with Brigitte, who nodded in assent. Fareeha slowly pushed the head of her cock in, then leaned forward to take her lover in a searing kiss. 

The solid length slid smoothly into Brigitte's ass as Fareeha pressed her hips forward, and the two women groaned into the kiss. Brig wrapped her arms around Fareeha's strong back, pulling her tight as their tongues rolled against each other. She felt so full, dizzy with euphoric sensation, and her cock twitched between them. She wanted this to last forever, this erotic intimacy sending shivers down her spine. Her backside clenched around the intruding length and she gently bucked her hips, encouraging her lover, and Fareeha slid halfway out and plunged back in. 

Brigitte opened her mouth and gasped in pleasure. The sensation of Fareeha penetrating her caused her to quiver against the spiking sensation. Fareeha looked down at her, as if to ask if it was okay, and Brigitte could only pull her tight and buck their hips together. 

Brigitte wasn't expecting her body to respond so well to being fucked. She rolled her head back in pleasure, breathing hard, her heart pounding in her chest. She splayed her fingers across Fareeha's back and Fareeha leaned down to press open mouth kisses against Brig's neck and collarbone. Her hips bucked and twitch involuntarily, striving for more penetration, as Fareeha's cock rhythmically thrusted into her ass. Each thrust hit the spot inside her at a perfect angle, the tip of Fareeha's rock hard cock smoothly grinding past it. She arched her back convulsively at the feeling, every thrust building the pressue within her. 

Fareeha firmly joined their hips together, again and again, her cock relentlessly pounding Brig's slippery hole. They were both loving this just as much, Fareeha's thrusts increasing, Brigitte panting and moaning with each movement. 

The body passionately moving against her proved to be too much for Brigitte, and she felt the pressure in her sack build to an impossible level. "Fareeha," she panted. "Please," Fareeha doubled up her movements, intensely rutting her hips into Brigitte, as she felt the tight ass clench around her. 

Brigitte passed the point of no return and arched her back convulsively. Her vision went white and she couldn't hear a thing even as she screamed Fareeha's name. Her backside constricted with pleasured around Fareeha's cock, pressing tighter on the spot within, the movements in her ass milking her for everything she had. She held on tight as her cock throbbed, spraying her cum between the two lovers, Fareeha's motions spreading it around. Each spasm seemed to last forever, twitching and releasing hot ropes of cum all over herself. 

In her post orgasm daze she was faintly aware of Fareeha grunting her name and pressing deep against her. Fareeha's cock throbbed within her ass, and she could feel each twitch as she released. Faintly she wished there was no condom between them, so that Fareeha could pump cum deep into her.

Brigitte groaned and held Fareeha tight against her, scarcely able to believe she had come without touching her cock at all. Her body was flooded with pleasure and she wanted nothing more than to lay there in bliss forever. 

Eventually Fareeha pulled out of her. "I'll go start a bath," she said, planting a kiss on Brig's cheek. Brigitte couldn't help but gaze at Fareeha's toned backside as she walked to the bathroom, and she felt the familiar arousal build in her core upon realizing they still had more fun in store that night. 

Fareeha emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later and picked up Brigitte with strong arms. Brig squealed and wrapped her arm around Fareeha's neck to anchor herself, pleased at Fareeha's strength. "Was good," she murmured. 

"I can see that," Fareeha laughed, glancing down at the sticky mess on Brig's abs. She eases Brig into the warm water in the bath then steps in herself to rest behind Brigitte, her front pressing into her back. Brigitte moans as she's submerged the warm, soapy water, relaxing again as Fareeha wraps her arms around to hug her. Their fingers intertwine and Fareeha plants a kiss to her head. 

"How are you feeling?" Fareeha asked. 

"So good," Brig murmured. "Better than I thought it would feel. Bum is a bit sore now, though." 

"You'll get used to it," Fareeha laughed. Her hands started to massage up Brigitte's front, kneading her breasts and rubbing the soapy water against toned abs to get the mess off. Brigitte relaxed into the touch, enjoying the gentle touches along her body.

Brigitte barely noticed how aroused she was until Fareeha's hand brushes against her stiff cock. She moaned gently and Fareeha chuckled. 

"Looks like you're ready for more," 

"I wouldn't mind staying here a bit longer," Brig replied, shifting her position. She felt Fareeha's stiff cock pressing against her ass and smiles. "You're just as ready as I am." 

"I'm always ready for you," Fareeha breathed. She leaned down to kiss Brig's neck as she lightly strokes her cock under the water. 

"Take me back to the bedroom, then," Brigitte said, and Fareeha immediately stepped out of the tub, picking Brigitte up and carrying her out. She threw her onto the bed, not bothering to dry off, and took her mouth in a hungry kiss. 

Brigitte squealed as Fareeha moved lower to kiss against her collarbone. Fareeha licked and nibbled at the soft skin. 

They were interrupted by a buzz on the nightstand. Fareeha stopped her ministrations and looked over at her phone, grabbing it with one hand. 

"It's Angela. She's coming home in an hour," Fareeha said, looking up at Brigitte. "Do you still want to stay the night?" 

"Of course!" Brigitte felt butterflies in her stomach. She loved Angela just as much as Fareeha. Fareeha placed a quick kiss on her lips, then went back to the bathroom. 

"Let's keep the bedsheets dry then," Fareeha said, throwing Brigitte a towel then cuddling back on the bed. "We'll wait for Angela to get back." 

The two women laid on the bed together, waiting for their lover to return.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela stepped in the door to the bedroom and Fareeha instantly stood off the bed and ran over to embrace her lover. She pressed their lips together before Angela had the opportunity to say anything, and she squealed at the sudden contact. Brigitte's heart melted upon seeing the two of them, their love evident in the passionate kiss. 

Fareeha started to take off Angela's doctor's coat and she eagerly shrugged her shoulders, helping it off. She broke the kiss briefly to whisper against Fareeha's mouth. "I've had a long day."

"We'll take care of you, love," Fareeha replied, just loud enough for Brigitte to hear. She gently pushed Angela onto the bed next to Brigitte, and Angela wrapped her arm around Brig's shoulder. 

"This is the best thing I could come home to," Angela breathed to Brigitte as Fareeha got to work removing Angela's clothes, tugging her pants off and settling between her legs. Angela kissed Brigitte, soft lips joining, and Brig could feel Angela's arousal in their kiss. She slipped her tongue out to trace against Angela's lip, and her mouth eagerly opened to accept it.

A gasp came out of Angela's mouth, and Brig looked down to see Fareeha had pulled Angela's panties off. Looking up at her lovers, Fareeha ran a long, slow lick up the blonde's slit and Angela shuddered in Brig's arms. She pulled Brigitte closer, one hand on the nape of her neck and the other on Fareeha's head, encouraging her movements. 

"I've been waiting all day for this," Angela mewled. Brigitte planted a kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

"Then let us take care of you." 

Angela quivered and pulled Brigitte into a searing kiss, tongues slipping past lips in a heated union. Fareeha worked her mouth on Angela's lower lips, her skilled tongue sliding against Angela in just the way she liked. She loved the taste of Angela on her and she savored each lick. 

The room was filled with Angela's quiet moans as two women pleasured her in the best way possible. She panted through her kiss with Brigitte, an exhilarating sensation filling her as she gently bucked her hips and held Fareeha's feasting mouth against her pussy. 

Brigitte loved the feeling of pleasing Angela. Her cock throbbed and she ignored it, unclasping Angela's bra to hold her perfect breast in her hand, kneading the flesh and gently rolling the nipple through her fingers. Angela pulled her closer, deepening the kiss, passionately exploring Brigitte's mouth with her tongue. Brigitte could feel Angela's orgasm building through her motions, the movements of her hips growing more frantic, her hand not letting Fareeha off her pussy. 

Brigitte pulled away and pressed her forehead against Angela's. "Come for us," she breathed, and gave a tweak to the nipple under her fingers. 

"Mein Gott," Angela breathed, "I'm - fuck - " 

Brigitte watched as Angela's face contorted in pleasure, mere centimeters from her own, eyes closing in pleasure at her climax. Angela's breaths came out in ragged spurts, her fingers digging into Brigitte's neck, before finally every muscle in her body tensed and she let out a strangled cry. Fareeha moaned and continued her practiced motions against Angela's cunt, riding out the orgasm as thighs squeezed and wetness flooded her face.

Finally, Angela panted and relaxed on the bed, smiling at Brigitte. "You two know how to take care of a woman," she said. Fareeha gave one last lick and crawled up the bed to lay against Angela, kissing her and letting her taste the juices on her lips. 

"Was that good?" Fareeha murmured against Angela's mouth. 

"As perfect as always, love," Angela replied, sinking into the bed as Fareeha moved to kiss down her neck and shoulder. "Mmm, why don't you entertain our guest while I recover?"

Brigitte smiled watching the two embrace. "I still need to top you, Fareeha," she said eagerly. 

Angela looked over at her and giggled. "Did Fareeha take your ass earlier?" 

"She likes it as much as I do," Fareeha said, still kissing Angela's neck. 

Angela laughed, and Brigitte gave a shy grin. "It was pretty nice," she said. 

"Well then," Angela gently pushed Fareeha off of her. "It's only fair if Brig does the same to you, hmm?" 

Fareeha couldn't hide the anticipation on her face when Brigitte looked over at her. Fareeha gave one last kiss to Angela, then cuddled up to Brigitte, their lengths rubbing against each other. "Feels like you're ready," she murmured. Angela handed Fareeha a bottle of lube and a condom. Her eyes meeting Brigitte's, Fareeha unwrapped the condom before crawling down and smoothly sliding it onto Brig's length with her mouth. Brigitte groaned and twitched at the sudden warmth of Fareeha engulfing her length, gone as soon as it happened. A slick hand soon replaced it, rubbing cool lube along her wrapped cock. 

Fareeha moved on her knees to straddle Brigitte, guiding Brig's length to her ass with her hand. The tip pressed between her ass, and she looked down at Brigitte. "You alright?" 

Brigitte barely registered the words. She was so entranced with the beautiful Egyptian above her, strong thighs pressing against her own, erect cock already dribbling precum. "God, yes," she mumbled. Fareeha answered that by sliding her hips down, impaling herself on Brigitte's length until she was settled against Brig's pelvis. 

The two moaned at the same time, Brigitte loving the tight warmth enveloping her length. She looked up and saw Fareeha's abs flexing, breathing hard, eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure. Fareeha moved one hand to grasp her own length and Brigitte intercepted it, taking her hand and entwining their fingers. 

"No touching," Brig mewled. "I want to see you come like this." Fareeha bit her bottom lip, eyes burning with lust, and slowly rocked her hips. She was grinding herself on Brig's cock, and Brigitte quickly noticed that Fareeha was moving in rhythm to hit the spot inside her ass - the same spot Brigitte had come from earlier. 

"Won't take long," Fareeha mumbled in her pleasure. "Fuck, you're good." 

Brigitte already felt like her cock was about to explode, Fareeha's inner walls pulsing around her length. She gazed at the stiff cock between them, precum leaking onto her stomach at an increasing rate, and squeezed Fareeha's hand tighter. 

Fareeha spread her knees slightly to get a better angle against the bed, and started to fuck herself on Brigitte's cock. Her thrusts grew frantic and desperate. Brigitte groaned at the increased rhythm and tried to hold back from coming too quickly herself. Looking at Fareeha to see her face pinched in concentration, she figured she wouldn't have to wait long. 

Fareeha stilled her motions. "Feels so good," she rasped, looking down at Brigitte. "I'm close." 

Brigitte bucked her hips up in response, and Fareeha's tight ass clenched around her cock. She resumed her grinding against her lover, rocking her hips to press against the spot within, and the two women soon found a synchronized rhythm. "Oh, God, I'm gonna come," Fareeha panted out, almost sounding like a sob. 

"Come for me," Brigitte encouraged. "Please." 

Fareeha stiffened fully and sat up straight, squeezing her eyes shut and tilting her head back, letting out a loud groan. Her ass squeezed tight around the stiff length. Brigitte looked down to see Fareeha's cock twitching and throbbing, before a warm flood erupted from the tip. Her cock spasmed and released in the air, splattering Brigitte's breasts and stomach with a torrent of cum. Fareeha panted with each twitch, biting her knuckle and moaning in pleasure, and the sight pushed Brigitte over the edge. 

Throbbing waves of pleasure washed over her. She groaned and pressed up tight into the warmth, pulsating and releasing into the condom, tight inner walls seeming to milk every drop from her. She reached up to grab Fareeha's shoulders, pulling Fareeha down to lay with her in a tight hug while she instinctually bucked her hips through her orgasm.

Every muscle in her body relaxed after the orgasm faded from her, the pleasure lingering with a lightheaded sensation. "Holy shit," she panted, and Fareeha planted a gentle kiss to her cheek. The two women laid together in a gentle embrace, basking in the afterglow. 

Fareeha eventually rolled off of Brigitte to lay next to her, her cock sliding out with a wet noise. Angela cuddled up to the side of Brigitte and breathed against her ear. "Hope you are ready for more," she said while she slid the condom off of Brigitte.

Brigitte turned to smile at Angela, and kissed her. "You two have fun together," she laughed. "I'm exhausted." She was content to lay back and watch for now, and she relaxed into the bed as Fareeha climbed on top of Angela, joining their hips together. Brigitte closed her eyes as soft moans filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated :)


End file.
